1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electronic device, and more particularly to a foldable electronic device with a flexible display as a display screen.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of technology and information, manufacturing technologies of electronic products are also improved gradually. In consideration of the pursuit of portability and practicability, the electronic products develop towards being light, thin, short, and small. For example, screens have developed from early large-volume and large-weight cathode ray tube (CRT) displays to light-weight and thin-volume liquid crystal display (LCD) displays. Moreover, due to the pursuit of small size of electronic products for convenient carrying, the size of displays gets smaller relatively. However, common displays generally cannot have convenience in carrying and comfort in use at the same time, that is, when the screen gets smaller and can be easily carried, the area of the screen is reduced correspondingly, such that the content of the screen frame is reduced, and is inconvenient for the user for watching. In order to solve this problem, foldable electronic screens are developed, that is, a plurality of small-size displays are combined into a large-size screen, but joints are generated between the displays, and thus the frame quality is deteriorated.
Therefore, flexible displays, for example, electronic paper or organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) displays, have been developed, and are available in the market. However, presently, the flexible displays applied on electronic devices for the purpose of reducing the volume are in the manner of rolling. The flexible displays in the manner of rolling can overcome the disadvantage of deteriorated frame quality caused by combining a plurality of small-size displays into a large-size screen. However, the flexible display has a requirement of minimal bending curvature when being rolled up, and due to excessive small curvature, the flexible display has a fold, and cannot display normally when being unfolded again, so the flexible display cannot be rolled up to be excessively small. When the flexible display is applied in a foldable electronic product, as the flexible display needs to have a radius of the minimal bending curvature, the flexible display will be bent along a shaft having a radius greater than the minimal bending curvature. When the flexible display is bent along the shaft, it will be stretched by a casing at two ends of the flexible display due to extension, such that the problem of tearing and damage of the flexible display due to the influence of stretching tension occurs. Therefore, the conventional design cannot solve the problem, and the flexible display cannot be implemented on the current foldable electronic products.